1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motorcycle having a radiator situated forward of an engine, a fuel tank situated above the engine, and a cover covering side portions of the fuel tank and the radiator to thereby guide running wind to the radiator.
2. Description of Related Art
In typical motorcycles, a radiator is provided above a front portion of an engine mounted in a body frame, and a side cover for inducing running wind to the radiator is sometimes provided at a side of the radiator.
In JP-A-Hei 4-262065, for example, running wind is induced through a gap between left and right side covers to a radiator. Air having passed through the radiator is discharged rearward from exhaust ports defined at positions rearward of the radiator in the side covers.
Thus, in this motorcycle, air having passed through the radiator and having a relatively high temperature is discharged rearward out of the exhaust ports in the side covers. This structure is disadvantageous because the air flowing out of the side covers has a relatively high temperature and directly impinges on feet of a rider, which can cause the rider to experience discomfort, particularly in summer.